


Phantasm

by Valkyri



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Mid-Canon, Protags are Twins, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyri/pseuds/Valkyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmare never ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasm

_Shoot him. Shoot him. Shoot him._

There he hung, chains binding his wrists and holding him high like a prized trophy. His head was bowed, his eyes were glazed, and his body was limp, unmoving. Crucified, executed. He was almost like a piece of artwork, crafted to perfection through the means of sculpting death.

_Shoot him. Shoot him._

She was kneeled before him, clutching a gun between her hands. She quivered, whether it be in fear or indecisiveness or anticipation did not matter. What mattered were the voices in her head that echoed with no end:

_Shoot him._

She has been here before and she has experienced this far too often. But, no matter the times she has revisited this place, it never gets easier. The voices only get louder and her tears only come faster. She lets out a whine and cocks the gun, not because she knows this is the right thing to do, but because this is the only means of escape. As she wraps her finger around the trigger, the voices change.

_Shoot him. You must shoot him to save him._

It’s the only option.

_His soul has departed, but that does not mean he is gone._

She raises her arms and points the gun to his forehead. Her head is down.

_Only you can save him from his eternal demise. From his tragic destiny._

She chokes out a sob, her arms trembling and her aim faltering. But then, she lifts up her head and presses the muzzle against his forehead.

_Take his place. Take your brother’s place, and he may live._

She presses the trigger. Sacrifice.

* * *

 

Minato was jerked awake by Minako’s scream. As per usual, he jumped out of bed, not realizing he almost kicked Koromaru off and onto the floor. He raced up the stairs and almost barged down his sister’s door, finding her sobbing, shivering in her bed while she hugged her knees. He carefully stepped over to her bedside and embraced her.

“It’s not real, Mina,” Minato cooed, petting her hair. “I’m right here, see? I’m here and alive.”

Minako weeped and weeped, clutching onto her brother. “I’m tired of these dreams, Minato!” she cried out. “I’m having them every night now… Every night…”

Minato could hear the rest of the dorm stirring, but they knew better at this point than to disturb. “And every night, I come to assure you that it isn’t real, yes?” Though this has become a ritual thing, seeing his usually chipper and peppy sister turn into a wallowing mess never ceases to tug at his heart. Though, her chipper and peppy side was all an act, wasn’t it? He knew better. “I’m right here, Mina.”

She cried some more, praying for the nightmares to stop as she did every night. She eventually dozed off in her brother’s arms, and Minato carefully laid her back down on her bed. He stroked her forehead for some time, as though to remind her that he was still there, still alive and still breathing, and never would she have to perform that mind-numbing ritual. To sacrifice for his sake.

The date was December 1st.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a pic one time that inspired the dream but I can't find it or the source now OTL


End file.
